What's in the Basket
by ryannoels18
Summary: Quinn is dating Santana and is very much in love. Unfortunately with her job she is out of town a lot and leaves her friend Rachel to take care of her girlfriend. Color her surprised to find a pregnancy test in her trash especially since she doesn't have the equipment to get anyone pregnant. One-Shot! G!p


Quinn is dating Santana and is very much in love. Unfortunately with her job she is out of town a lot and leaves her friend Rachel to take care of her girlfriend. Color her surprised to find a pregnancy test in her trash especially since she doesn't have the equipment to get anyone pregnant.

Bonus: Santana or Rachel have a g!p and is well hung  
Quinn comes home to surprise her GF and almost catches the two together multiple times.  
The confrontation of whose test it is turns to shock when she finally catches the two in bed  
What really happens when Quinn goes away

 **What's In the Basket**

* * *

"Do you really have to leave" Santana whined following her blonde wife throughout their home.

"I'm sorry babe" Quinn smiled carrying her bags to the door. She set them down, turning around to pull her wife in her arms. "You know I want to stay."

"But you just got back two weeks ago" she complained. "I've barley got to enjoy you and now your off on another case."

"I know babe" Quinn sighed but that was the life of an FBI agent. She was constantly on call and at any time could be called away to a murder or crime scene across the country. "You know I want to be with you, but I have work" she added.

"But you have a wife" Santana pouted. "A wife who barely gets to see or be with you. For gods sakes Q you just got back and now you're leaving again."

"Baby I don't want to argue about this again" the blonde sighed. Lately all they've seemed to be doing is arguing about her job, and she was getting a little tired of hearing it. Santana knew what she was getting into when they met.

"Fine, leave me" the Latina sniffled trying to push the blonde away but Quinn was a lot stronger and wouldn't let her get too far.

"You know I don't want to babe" the blonde smiled keeping her firm grip on her wife. "I love you, but this is my job, but I promise when I get back it'll be just you and me" she assured.

"You said that last time"

"I know, but this time I mean it" the blonde replied shooting her the same grin she did when they first met. "I'll cash in on my vacation time and it'll be just me and you."

"No interruptions?" Santana asked looking up into the blondes hazel eyes.

"No interruptions" Quinn assured pulling her wife into kiss. It quickly got heated as the two happily made out against the front door both of them panting as their tongues fused against one another.

It probably would've gotten a lot farther if it wasn't for the loud honking coming through the door.

"Shit" Q muttered pulling away from her wife's swollen lips. "That's Rachel to take me to the airport" she rushed grabbing her bags and making her way out of their home.

"It's just like the hobbit to interrupt when it's getting good" Santana sighed following the blonde out.

"Be nice babe" Quinn sighed rolling her eyes. Rachel had been her best friend since they were in middle school and for some reason her and Santana just couldn't get along. No matter how hard she tried the two would always end up bickering back and forth.

"Hurry up Quinn!" Rachel yelled from her car.

"I'm coming" the blonde replied rushing to open the passenger side door and throw her bags inside. She turned to her wife wrapping her in her arms once again. "If you need anything you know who to call"

"I know" the Latina said rolling her eyes at the blondes well practice goodbye.

"Rachel is here if you can't get in touch with me" she added.

"No thank you" "I'm good" the both of them quipped rolling their eyes at the thought.

Quinn could only sigh as her best friend and wife starting in on their bickering. "Okay!" she yelled cutting the two off. "I got to go babe, and I love you" she added sharing one last kiss before jumping in her friend's car waving goodbye as they drove off.

Santana sighed as her wife left her once again to go play hero for another small town in the middle of nowhere. When she first met Quinn she loved the fact that she was an FBI agent and was out there putting the world's worst criminals in jail, but now she resented it more than anything. They have been together for almost seven years and married for three, and lately it seemed like the blonde was never home.

She wanted to start a family, and live the domestic life, but the blonde was dedicated to her job to the point that she spent their last anniversary and birthday alone because Quinn got called into work and had to fly out to Idaho.

And it wasn't like they needed the money. She made plenty of money as a lawyer and Quinn's sister was always trying to get her to join the family's real estate business, but the blonde refused. She loved being a hero and saving people and unfortunately that meant leaving her wife for weeks at a time.

She sadly made her way into their home letting out a deep sigh as she closed the door behind her. All she wanted was the blonde to pick up the phone and tell the FBI that she quit. The job was way too dangerous and she's already been shot on the job twice, but no matter what she said the blonde just wouldn't give it up.

She loved her job and no matter how many times she was shoot at, cursed out, or assaulted she wouldn't stop trying to put the bad guys away.

Santana looked around the home admiring all the pictures and momentous the two have collected over the years. "Fuck it" she shrugged quickly making her way to the kitchen and pulling out a glass and a bottle of wine. She wasn't going to spend the night and the next couple of weeks miserable and moping.

She headed to their bedroom and to the bathroom setting up a nice bubble bath lighting the candles and dimming the lights. If she had to spend the night alone she was at least going to enjoy it. She stripped out of her clothes, set her playlist on, and slipped deep into the soothing jet waters.

She sipped at her wine lazily singing along to the likes of Etta James and Ella Fitzgerald as the suds wrapped around her caramel colored skin. She was so entranced that she didn't hear the front door open, or the sounds of someone making their way through her bedroom and into the bathroom.

It wasn't until she felt the warm body of water shift that she realized that someone else was now in her home and settling in the tub across from her.

"How was it?" she purred lifting her right leg and resting it against the intruders shoulder letting out a relieved sighed as she was met with a soothing foot massage.

"She's safely off to save another bumfuck town from its criminals" Rachel whispered laying a soft kiss on the Latinas calf.

"Good" Santana smiled taking the last sip of her wine placing her glass on the bathroom floor. "Now come get me off" she seductively added, and in a flash her legs were thrown over the brunette's shoulders as her wife's best friend buried every inch of herself inside her the floor flooding with soapy water with every thrust.

"My pleasure" Rachel hissed happily pounding away inside her supposed enemy mouths locked in a heated kissed their tongues tangling with each other until she spilt her seed deep inside the raven haired women's hot depths.

"God I've missed this" the Latina groaned pulling the brunette down into another kiss moaning as she slowly swelled inside her.

"Let's just hope she stays gone a little longer this time" Rachel mumbled working herself up again their moans mixing in with the soulful sounds of Etta James 'I'd Rather Go Blind.'

* * *

Santana smiled upon waking up feeling strong arms wrapped around her waist. She loved spending her mornings like this; wrapped in the strong embrace of her lover.

"Last night was amazing" Rachel huskily whispered her warm breathe flowing across the Latinas face.

"Isn't it always" the Latina replied turning her head to meet her lover in a soft sensual kiss. She never imagined that she would be in this position. When she met Quinn she knew she was the girl she wanted to marry, and would've never thought about cheating on her let alone doing it with her best friend.

Especially considering that when her and Rachel first met they instantly hated each other. Rachel resented the fact that Quinn would spend more time with Santana than her and Santana resented the fact that Rachel was a bratty know it all that slept around with anything with boobs and a pulse.

For years they would bicker and even got into it at the Latinas wedding to the blonde. They could barely be in the same room with each other without an insult coming out of one of their mouths and ending up in a screaming match.

But somewhere down the line as Quinn's job slowly began to take up all her time leaving the two to fend for themselves they grew to tolerate each other. Sure they still argued and bickered, but it was way less than what they used to and if you knew them back then it was a huge improvement.

Neither one of them knew how this affair started or who actually made the first move. All they knew was one day they were arguing and the next Santana was trying to get Rachel to shut up by riding her face on the living room floor, and it's been going on for a year and a half.

And the more Quinn left the more the two would end up spending their mornings like this: tangled in each other's arms swapping kisses.

"Mm god you feel so good" Santana moaned her hands gripping the brunette ass and pushing her length along her pussy lips.

Rachel littered kiss along the Latinas neck moving down until she was eye to eye with her perk nipples taking each one of them in her mouth and giving them the attention they deserve.

"Don't tease me Rach" Santana groaned pushing the blondes head to where she wanted it the most.

"You love it" the brunette smirk looking into her lovers heated eyes before taking her smooth hips in her hands and lifting them up until her slick center was all she could see. "What's the magic word?" she teased.

"Please daddy" Santana whined.

"That's right" the brunette smirked sticking her tongue out and taking a long languid swipe at the Latinas sex moaning as the sweet mix of her lover and what they did last night covered her taste buds. She soaked up the women, her tongue exploring her depths, licking, nipping, and sucking every inch of her until she was filling her mouth.

"Yes daddy!" Santana screamed arms out and gripping the head board as she came. Rachel's player ways used to bother her when they first met, but damn was she happy to be on the end of her talented tongue.

The brunette drank her lover in licking her to another orgasm before coming back up both of them exchanging giddy little smiles.

"You're such a messy eater" the Latinas giggle swiping off some of her leftover juice from the women's chin and taking it in her mouth.

"I can't help it" she shrugged before pulling away and sitting up on her knees knocking the sheets off their body and leaving them naked and exposed. "Come return the favor" Rachel added gesturing to her harden dick.

"Yes daddy" came the Latinas response leaning over and grasping the women's shaft, and just before she was going to take the girl down her throat they heard something that had them scrambling off each other.

"Honey, I'm home!" they heard Quinn yell making her way through the front door their dogs enthusiastically greeting her.

"Jesus fuck" Rachel hissed falling off the bed hurriedly trying to find her belongings. "I thought she wasn't supposed to come in until tonight?" she questioned throwing on her shirt.

"Me too" Santana harshly whispered throwing on some clothes. "Hurry the fuck up" she hissed.

"Come on San you're not still mad because I had to leave!" Quinn groaned letting her dogs jump all around her.

"Where the fuck are my boxers?" Rachel whispered hoping around the room to put on her jeans.

Santana quickly flipped the sheets and bedspread over letting out a relived sigh as they fell to the ground. "Here" she hissed throwing them at the women. "Now go" she ordered tussling her hair before making her way out of the room.

Rachel quickly made her escape through the bedroom window thankful that the two didn't live in a two story house. She threw on her shirt and shoes and made the well practice trek to her car parked cleverly down the street. Luckily the Fabray's street was quiet most of the day thanks to the families that were either dropping their kids off at school or heading to work during this time.

"I said I'm sorry San!" Quinn yelled finally pulling away from her beloved pets and making her way to the living room.

"Baby what are you doing home so early" Santana tiredly smiled coming from the hall in nothing but sweats and a t-shirt.

"I missed you" the blonde smiled taking in her beautiful wife. "So I caught an earlier flight then everyone else. Don't I get a hug?"

"I'm sorry baby" Santana grinned rushing into the blondes arms. "I was sleeping when you came in" she excused.

"That's okay" the FBI agent shrugged. It was early and Santana was notorious for not being much of a morning person especially on her day off.

"I missed you" the Latina sighed.

"I missed you too" came her wife's sweet reply. "How about you get dress, I'll take the dogs out for their walk, and when I get back when can go out for brunch" she offered.

"I love the sound of that."

The two kissed before going their separate ways. Quinn happily walking her dogs while Santana quickly change their sheets, and jumped in the shower to wash off any evidence of Rachel from her body.

* * *

"Mm I love your mouth" Rachel moaned her hand buried in the dark tresses of her co-worker as she slurped on her dick swallowing her seed.

Santana smirked pulling away from the brunettes hard shaft and climbing off her knees and into her lovers lap; her skirt bunching around her waist to accommodate their centers meeting.

They were supposedly going over a case they were working on, but all it took was one look and the Latinas panties were pushed to the side as Rachel fucked her against their case files.

Oh yeah did I forget to mention that the two worked together which was ironic seeing how they seemed to never be able to get along, but they were the companies best lawyers, and were practically unstoppable when paired together. So although outside the court room they seemed like mortal enemies inside it they were the cities most feared attorneys.

"Just like that" Rachel moaned as the Latina rode her dick her slick center gliding up and down her wet shaft. Usually they wouldn't be doing this at work, but with Quinn on vacation it's been weeks since they had time to sneak away and enjoy each other.

The two hotly went at it swapping sloppy hungry kisses before the sound of her secretary came through the room. "Ms. Berry; Ms. Fabray is here to see you"

"Fuck" Santana groaned pulling off the brunette's dick and scrambling to fix her skirt. Rachel quickly tucked herself back in her pants wiping at the ass print the Latina left on her desk. They checked each other over in seconds making sure nothing was out of place. Santana grabbed some case files and sat down across the brunette carefully maneuvering herself so it looked like they had been working the entire time.

"Good?" Rachel asked looking at her.

"Good" Santana assured tying up her hair.

The brunette shot her lover a quick smile before pressing on her intercom. "Let her in Kitty" she said and moments later Quinn sauntered with a large grin on her face and a large paper bag in her hand.

"Hey guys" she cheerily smiled looking at her two favorite people. "I went by your office San to bring you lunch, but your secretary told me you were in here" she explained.

"Sorry babe" the Latina smiled standing up to greet her wife with a kiss. "We're stuck working on a case, and Rachel has the better view" she explained, and she wasn't lying Rachel's office did have a better view. All thanks to the fact that at the time when they were being assigned offices the Latina was on her honeymoon.

"Next time don't get married" came the brunette reply. "Did you bring me something?" she asked leaning over and snatching the bag out of the blonde's hand. Thanks to her earlier activities she was starving.

"You're such a brute" Santana quipped watching the women rumble through the bag.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Rachel responded not even bothering to look up at the women as she happily teared into the hot Chinese food.

"After seven years you think you two would learn to like each other" Quinn sighed shaking her head.

"Just because you decided to marry a demon doesn't mean I have to befriend her" Rachel smirked putting her feet on the desk.

"Don't talk about my baby like that R" the blonde replied pulling her wife into her arms and into a kiss. "I love her demon ass" she joked.

"You tell her baby" Santana grinned wrapping her arms around her wife's neck sharing a languid kiss ignoring the childish puking sounds coming from Rachel.

"Can you go to your office and do that" the brunette whined "You're going to make me lose my appetite"

"Come on baby" Santana smiled grabbing her wife's hand and making her way out the room. "I'm not in the mood for Chinese anyway" she said over her shoulder as they walked out.

"See you later Rach" Quinn waved happily following her wife.

* * *

"Are you crazy?! We can't be doing this!" Santana hissed back flushed against the bathroom door, her blouse unbuttoned, and her panties and pants pooled around her ankles.

"Then stop me" Rachel muttered her mouth filled with the Latinas nipple.

"Fuck" she hissed. "Were going to get caught!" she whispered.

"No we won't" came Rachel's reply quickly unbuttoning her pants and pushing them and her boxer down her thighs so her dick was exposed. "Not if were quick" she hissed lifting the Latinas leg and wrapping it around her waist before quickly sliding into her pussy.

"Fuck Rach" the Latina groaned as the women quickly went to work thrusting in and out of her. "Hurry the fuck up" she hissed nails clawing down the women's back.

Rachel buried her head in the Latinas neck pushing and pulling herself out of her seductive heat their lust spurring them on. This was easily one of their most risky hook ups giving the fact that Quinn and all their close family and friends were downstairs celebrating the blonde's parent's thirtieth anniversary.

"Fuck you feel so good" the brunette moaned feeling herself grow closer.

"I'm about to cum" Santana gasped.

"Cum with me" Rachel moaned maundering her hand in between their flushed bodies and pinching the lawyers clit both of them biting down on each other's shoulders to keep from screaming as they came against each other.

"Fuck I needed that" the Latina panted.

"Hey babe!" they heard Quinn yell.

"Fuck" Rachel hissed harshly pooling out of the Latina the mixing of their cum splashing down on the floor.

"I fucking told you" Santana hissed desperately trying to button up her shirt and fix her appearance.

"San where are you?" the voice of Quinn trailed getting closer.

"Hide you fucking idiot" the Latina cursed pushing the lawyer towards the bathroom closest. "And put your dick away for fucks sakes" she added.

"I'm trying" came Rachel's response stumbling into the closest.

"Santana Fabray!" Quinn yelled out finally making her way to the back room. Santana took one last look in the mirror before rushing out of the bathroom plastering an easy smile on her face when she crashed into her wife's arms.

"There you are babe" the blonde grinned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine babe" Santana puffed. "I just had a little gas and didn't want to ruin your parent's party" she explained.

"Gross babe" her wife giggled with a roll of her eyes. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Perfect" the Latina smiled. "Especially now that I'm in your arms" she cooed.

"I don't know what I would do without you Santana Lopez-Fabray" Quinn smiled her eyes lovingly gazing at her wife.

"Good thing you'll never have to find out" the lawyer replied exchanging a soft kiss with her wife of three years. The two softly swayed for a couple of minutes enjoying each other's embrace before hearing the sounds of Quinn's mother yelling for them.

"Hey have you seen Rachel?" Quinn wondered as they made their way of the bedroom.

"She probably went out for a smoke" Santana shrugged following her wife.

A couple of feet away Rachel softly cursed finally coming out of the bathroom closest and outside the room. "Fuck" she hissed heading to the bedroom window.

Now she had to find a way to get outside and pretend that she went out for a smoke without anyone noticing, and this time it wouldn't be as easy as sneaking out of Quinn's home since the Fabray's home was two stories.

"If I die I'm going to come back to hunt her ass" she muttered making her way outside and carefully onto the roof.

* * *

Santana couldn't believe it.

She just couldn't believe it. She was careful. Hell she was super careful. Not only that she was a lesbian so how in the hell was she looking down at a positive pregnancy test.

"I can't fucking believe it" she muttered looking up into the bathroom mirror to glare at herself. She was the queen of careful. She even was on birth control although that was just to help with cramps seeing how she didn't need it being married to a women.

But she definitely needed it due to the fact that she was sleeping with her wife's best friend who had a dick. A dick she was told was incapable of bearing children and being the reason why she never worried about condoms when they hooked up.

But her period was almost two months late and although she didn't feel sick she was never known to be irregular.

"I just can't fucking believe it" Santana awed still in shock. She was pregnant and not only that she was pregnant with her wife's best friend's child. She and Quinn hadn't even talked about having children yet, and the blonde was still working for the FBI and risking her life on a daily basis.

She stood there in shock for minutes probably hours not able to wrap her head around the fact that she was actually pregnant.

"Santana" Rachel said through the bathroom door. She had been anxiously waiting on the other side practically wearing a hole in the carpet. She had been freaking out since the women called her a couple of days ago saying she was late, and needed to take a pregnancy test.

She couldn't believe it. Doctors told her years ago that she wasn't able to have kids so when the Latina first told her she thought it was a joke. Then she thought it wasn't hers and the women was sleeping with someone else other than her and her wife.

Yeah she was still wincing from the slap she got from that one. But it just couldn't be true. Sure she never bothered to pull out or wear a condom, but she didn't do so with a lot of girls and none of them ever ended up pregnant. Plus the Latina was supposed to be on birth control and if she had known that it was possible to get pregnant she would've stocked up on enough Plan B and condoms to open her own clinic.

Getting a girl pregnant was one thing, but getting your best friend of almost twenty years wife knocked up was another.

"Santana!" Rachel huffed not being able to take it anymore and rushing through the door. "What does it say?" she asked nervously staring at the Latina.

"Huh?" came the women's reply still locked in a daze.

"What does it say?!" the brunette yelled reaching for the test and snatching it out of her hands.

"I'm pregnant" the lawyer dryly informed turning to meet the nervous gaze of her lover with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Fuck" the brunette sighed all breathe leaving her chest her eyes stuck on the positive test. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she yelled. "What the fuck are we going to do!?"

"I don't know" Santana shrugged pushing past Rachel and walking out of the bathroom.

"Santana we have to do something!" Rachel rushed out following behind her. "Quinn can't find out you're pregnant or she'll know we've been sleeping around!"

"You don't think I know that!" the Latina yelled finally coming out of it. "I don't know why your yelling at me it's your fault!" she screamed grabbing the quickest thing she can find and launching it at the brunette.

Rachel quickly ducked barley missing being knocked out by one of the Latinas heels. "How the fuck is this my fault?!"

"Um…newsflash asshole you're the one with the dick!"

"Yeah, and I didn't hear any complaints when you were on it!"

"Fuck you!"

"You already did!" Rachel screamed. "It's why you're pregnant now!"

"Ugh! I can't believe I let you anywhere near me!" Santana huffed marching out of the bedroom.

"Where the fuck are you going!?" Rachel followed.

"Away from you!" came the Latinas reply stomping out of the front door and slamming it behind her. Seconds later the squelching tires of her car speeding off could be heard.

"But it's your fucking house!" the brunette yelled standing in the now empty home. She let out a yell of frustration before grabbing her belongings; carelessly tossing the pregnancy test in the nearest trash bin before making her exit.

* * *

Quinn sighed entering her home after a long day at work. She just got off assignment in Arizona which meant that she had to spend the whole day filling out paperwork and going through the bureaus mandatory decompression.

Being an FBI agent for the Behavioral Analysis Unit was often hard especially given all that she saw. She dealt with the countries and sometimes world's criminal offenders. From serial rapist, child predators, to notorious serial killers and mass murderers; and given the state the country was currently in it was a busy time for their agency.

Hell it's been three months since she came back from her months' vacation and she's been home all of three weeks combined, and it was clearly starting to take a toll on her mind and body.

She was constantly tired or dealing with stress headaches, and was still suffering through a sore rib she got chasing down a suspect two weeks ago. Thankfully their chief was able to give them a week's rest from assignment, but she still had to fill out paperwork, and she was sure she was getting carpal tunnel from all the reports she had done.

All she wanted was to open a glass of wine, take a nice bubble bath, and spend the night with her wife.

Which was another thing currently suffering thanks to her job. She's barely been able to spend time with Santana having to fly out and with the busy season coming up for the Latinas company she was lucky if she saw her twice in a day. These past couple of months they were like two ships passing in the night with the odd exchange of morning pleasantries before one of them or both had to run off to the office.

But with a week off, and knowing that Santana's off day was tomorrow she planned to spend the whole night and day making it up to her wife. She knew how much her job took a toll on their marriage especially every time she would have to call from the hospital and tell her wife she was injured.

It wasn't easy being married to an FBI agent something that was easily seen given the fact that everyone on her team was either single or divorce. This job didn't allow for much of a personal life and if it did it came at the expense of your spouse and kids.

They could be called up at any time morning, noon, and night. Criminals didn't care if it was your anniversary, or your kids birthday, or anything you might deem important. It was why she was so hesitant on bringing up kids with Santana.

She would love nothing more than to have a litter of baby Santana's around the house, but she saw what the job did to her co-workers who did have kids, and she didn't want to have them end up resenting her for never being there. Hell she could tell that her wife was starting to resent her for it now.

And she understood, but she wasn't ready to quit the force yet. She loved helping people, and putting the bad guys away. Sure it was dangerous but she wouldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy the rush she got from chasing after a suspect or finally cracking a case.

But she knew she couldn't do this job forever not if she wanted to start a family. But in her mind she had plenty of time to do that. She was barely turning thirty this year and thanks to science women were having children as old as forty now.

She made her way to the fridge rifling through the mail and throwing it on the adjacent counter seeing it was nothing but bills and advertisements. She pulled out a bottle of water gulping it down in seconds.

She sighed rubbing at her forehead feeling a headache come over. She always got headaches filling out paperwork, and no matter how much she whined to her boss he still wouldn't let her out of it.

She sighed tossing the bottle in the trash and heading out of the kitchen quickly stopping in her tracks when something caught her eye.

"What the fuck?" she muttered bending down and rifling through the trash seconds later pulling out a pregnancy test.

A positive pregnancy test.

In her home.

The home she shared with her wife.

Her lesbian wife.

A wife who shouldn't be pregnant since neither of them had that equipment.

Only one lesbian she knew had that equipment.

"What the fuck?!"

* * *

"Hey Quinn how's that wife of yours?" Sam her co-worker and sometimes partner asked as they made their way outside the bureaus plane.

"Just perfect" the blonde muttered not even bothering to tell her team goodbye before jumping into her car and driving off.

She had spent the past two weeks stressing about the pregnancy test she found in their home. She would've confronted her wife about it when she found it, but she ended up getting called in on an emergency case before Santana got home.

A suspect ended up kidnapping a cop's kid and she had to drop everything to get on a plane and fly to Wisconsin. Luckily they were able to crack the case and save the man's daughter although the little girl would probably end up having nightmares about her ordeal they still counted it as a win.

But now she was off and she could finally get to the bottom of why there was a pregnancy test in her home.

A home of a lesbian.

She rushed to her house quietly pulling into the driveway. She had turned off her lights a couple of houses ago not wanting to give away her position. She quietly shut her door making her way to the front of the house peeking through her window happily seeing that the dogs were nowhere to be found. Santana didn't like them sleeping in their bedroom and if they weren't in the living room they were in the backyard which was perfect for her.

She quietly made her way to the front door using years of FBI training to sneak in without making a sound. She looked around not noticing anything out of place. Everything was exactly like it should be.

She snuck past the kitchen and through the hall that lead to their bedroom quietly shuffling to their door that was cracked open.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't know if she was ready to find out what would be on the other side of the door, but she had to know.

She put her face against the crack and opened her eyes letting them adjust to dark empty room. After a moment she could make out her wife on the bed and she seemed to be asleep, and for a moment she actually was mad at herself for sneaking into her home like some criminal.

Santana was her wife. The women she was in love with, and in their almost eight years of being together she never showed any signs of straying. So maybe the pregnancy test wasn't hers. The women did have a lot of friends who would come over and hang out at their home especially when she was away on business.

Maybe the test was a friends and Santana was just being supportive by letting her take it at their home. For a moment she felt foolish for thinking her wife cheated.

But only for a moment.

Because the next thing she saw was enough to dash all her hopes and dreams and bring tears to her eyes.

"I love the taste of you" Rachel smirked crawling from under the sheets her nude body resting comfortably against the Latinas.

"I know you do" came the women's seductive reply before they locked in a heated kiss.

They still haven't figured out what they were going to do with her pregnancy or Quinn, but that didn't change the fact that they enjoyed being with each other, and the best sex they every had with one another was after a fight.

"I've been waiting all day for you to be inside me" the Latina purred grinding her center on the brunette's length.

Rachel could only reply with a grin grabbing her dick and pressing it against the women's opening. She pushed inside, both of them sharing sighs of content as their centers were once again melded together.

"Fuck me daddy please!" Santana begged, and Quinn watched.

Quinn watched as her best friend since middle school fucked her wife. She watched as they shared familiar kisses and embraces. She watched as her wife screamed and moaned begging for her best friend for more. She watched as the women she thought she would spend the rest of her life with was taken and fucked over and over again.

Santana and Rachel went at it all night the Latina yelling for more as her 'Daddy' filled her pussy. She begged for more as the brunette fucked her ass pounding away at it until it was a gaping soppy mess. She moaned as she slurped on the lawyers hung shaft, suckling on her balls until her cheeks were bursting with her creamy seed.

And Quinn watched every second of it with tears silently falling down her cheeks.

"Whose your daddy?!" Rachel asked hitting the Latina from the back smacking her ass and pulling on her long tresses

"You are daddy!" Santana answered.

"Whose your daddy?!"

"You are!"

"Whose your daddy?!"

"Your my daddy!" the Latina screamed falling face first into the mattress as she came around the brunette brutal thrust.

"Exactly" Rachel grinned slamming her hips until they were flushed against the women's tanned backside and filling her with her seed. Once she empty her load she flopped on her back next to the Latina both of them struggling for breath.

Quinn wiped her face and burst through the room. "Well at least I know who the father is!" she yelled scaring the shit of out them.

"Quinn!" Santana yelled jumping out of the bed yanking on the sheets to cover herself up. "It's not what you think!"

"Are you fucking kidding me!" the blonde screamed. "It's not what I think?! I looks like your fucking my best friend!"

"Baby please" the Latina pleaded wrapping the sheet around her.

"I'm so sorry Quinn" Rachel said trying to cover herself up but since Santana had the sheet all she that was left with was a pillow.

"You're sorry?!" the blonde laughed tears still freshly rolling down her face. "You're fucking my wife and you're sorry!?"

"It just happened" Rachel pleaded.

"We never planned it!" Santana added crying herself.

"So because you guys never planned to cheat I'm supposed to just what forgive you?!" she humorlessly chuckled. "I sat there and watched you fuck my wife Rachel! My wife!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry Q" her best friend replied tears now falling down her face. She never wanted for this happen and she definitely didn't want the blonde to find out like this.

"You're sorry!?" the blonde repeated. "You fucked my wife!" she screamed launching at her best friend and seconds later they were a flurry of fist and screams.

Quinn easily had the upper hand being an FBI agent and all, but Rachel was holding her own as they grappled with each other throwing fist whenever they could get one in.

"Oh my god you guys stop!" Santana yelled running around the bed and trying to pull each other off. "Stop! Stop it you guys, before I call the cops!" she screamed as the two continue to go at it.

Fifteen minutes later the two were separated all thanks to the cops the neighbors called once they heard screaming and yelling coming from the house, and an hour later both Quinn and Rachel were being booked in the local country jail for the night.

Both of them were covered in bruises and cuts with Rachel sporting a black eye, and Quinn a busted lip. They looked like they went round for round with Mike Tyson but neither of them could even bother to care after everything that happened tonight.

* * *

*Five years later:

Quinn happily sighed watching her three year old daughter run around the preschool playground. The sweet girl was happily giggling and squealing playing with her friends and chasing after the bubbles one of the staffers was blowing.

She couldn't believe that after five years and suffering through what she considered to be the biggest heartbreak of her life she was now a proud parent to beautiful little girl name Haley.

"Hi momma!" the blonde haired little girl smiled excitedly waving at her.

"Hi sweetie!" Quinn grinned.

After being booked in jail she was placed on suspension for three months from the FBI which was a blessing in disguise. She always thought that the FBI would be her life and she and would be the first admit that she neglected a lot of things when it came to her job.

Those three months she spent on leave made her see that there was more to life than just chasing down criminals. So instead of coming back she turned in her resignation notice and joined her sisters real estate business; her years of having to interrogate the country's worst criminals coming in handing when she needed to close a home.

That wasn't the only thing that happened that night. After Santana bailed her out they were able to have a long talk and came to the tough realization that their marriage just wasn't working out.

Santana wanted more than what she was ready to offer at the time and Quinn didn't think she would ever get over the fact that for almost two years her wife and best friend had an affair.

Well ex-best friend now.

Rachel tried for months to apologize, but there was no excuse in the blonde's opinion on what she did so after almost twenty years she ended their friendship, and slowly the brunette stopped trying.

She then moved out of their home and moved in with her sister, and when the divorce papers came she spent the night getting drunk and crying herself to sleep. The next morning she got up determined to start a new life and stop wallowing.

So worked with her sister, found a place of her own, and three months after the divorce was finalized she decided to date again. She did the usual thing of sleeping around not wanting to risk getting her heart broken again for a year until a beautiful blonde women named Brittany Pierce walked into her office and asked for her service in finding a home.

Brittany wasn't like any of the usual girls she dated and she was the exact opposite of Santana. She was sweet, somewhat naive, and had a cat that was almost the size of her dogs. But when she walked into her office that day she couldn't help but instantly becoming attracted to her.

She didn't even mind that the women was six months pregnant at the time by her loser dance ex-boyfriend. All she knew is that from the very first time she said hello her world got brighter.

So she worked hard to find the women the perfect home, and even harder to get the women to go out with her, and after almost four years of dating they had a beautiful little girl and were currently in the middle of planning their wedding.

Life in her opinion was perfect.

"I should've known that the Haley my Isabelle talked about was yours" a voice rang she never imagined she would ever hear again said. The blonde quickly turned around her jaw dropping at the sight of the one and only Santana Lopez used to be Fabray.

"Santana" she gasped taking in the women, and she had to admit she still looked good although a little older. She didn't know much of what happened with the women after they agreed to go their separate ways. She knows her mom and sister still talk to her and her sister even goes to lunch with her every once in a while but she had made it clear that after their divorce she never wanted to hear about the women again.

"Hello Quinn" came the women's shy response. The Latina slowly made her way up to her ex-wife taking her in as well. She heard little things about the blonde's life after their divorce from her sister and mother, and she was happy for that blonde settled down and found someone new.

She never wanted to hurt the blonde and still carried around a lot of guilt about how everything went down, but when you're the heat of the moment you really don't think about things like guilt until after its done.

"Can I get a hug?" she asked holding her arms out.

"S-sure" came the blondes uneasy response embracing the women.

"You look good" the Latina whispered.

"You do too" Quinn replied as they pulled apart quietly stood there for a couple of minutes thinking back on everything.

"So Isabelle talks about her best friend Haley all the time" the Latina offered breaking the tense silence.

"So does Haley" the blonde nervously responded. "I mean she talks about her friend Isabelle, not herself" she stuttered.

"I know" Santana smirked. "So you mom tells me your getting married, congratulations" she cheered.

"Thanks" Quinn nodded. "And I see you're married as well" she added gesturing towards the huge rock on the women's finger.

"…Yeah" Santana shrugged playing with her wedding ring. "Rachel finally made an honest women out of me" she nervously admitted.

"That's good" the blonde smiled. "Seriously San I'm happy for you." And she was. Santana deserved someone who would marry her and give her all the kids she wanted. Back then she was too busy worried about her job and not paying attention to her wife like she needed.

When she finally sat down and thought about all the time she spent away from home, the countless anniversaries, birthdays, and holidays she missed trying to saving the world she realized that she was lucky that Santana wasn't cheating on her sooner.

She was never home, and even if she was it was more like a pit stop then the home she shared with her wife, and she wasn't even thinking about retiring. Hell she actually was think of holding off on having kids until they were forty just so she could chase down criminals.

Sure what Santana did was wrong, but she learned a lot of things about herself and about marriage through the breaking of theirs, and it made it her not only a better fiancé and partner to Brittany but a better mother as well.

Just the thought of missing out on Haley's birthday, or Christmas, or Brittany's dances caused her anxiety. She never wanted to miss out on an important milestone ever again.

"Good" Santana grinned. "And I'm happy for you" she responded in kind.

She like Quinn learned a lot of things as well from the breaking of their marriage, and she felt guilty but she loved her life right now. She had two beautiful children a boy named Ryan Noah and a beautiful girl named Isabelle Winter.

She had a beautiful home and her and Rachel were doing great. Sure they still argued and bickered like before, but it just ended up with Rachel conceding and them having hot make-up sex.

The brunette was everything she wanted in a partner. She was smart, attentive, stable, and a great mother to their two children. There was nothing Rachel wouldn't do for her and their kids. Hell Isabelle was only three and she already had her momma wrapped around her finger. Anything the little girl wanted all she would have to do was pout her lips and bat her pretty little eyelashes and the women was suckered.

They had a great life and some days she felt guilty for it, but most days she couldn't stop herself from enjoying the fact that she got to wake up to a women that would give her the world if she asked, call her out on her bullshit, and happily get up at four in the morning to make cupcakes for their daughters pre-school class.

"Thank you San" Quinn smiled.

"I miss that"

"Miss what?"

"You calling me San" the Latina admitted. "You were the only one I ever allowed to do it"

"Seriously?" the blonde. "Doesn't Rachel call you that?"

"Only if the ass wants to end up on the couch tonight" came the women's quip.

"Don't tell me you guys still bicker and fight?"

"Somethings are better left unchanged Q" Santana shrugged both of them bursting out in laughter moments later. It felt good to laugh it was almost like earlier in their relationship when they would spend their time staying up all night joking and laughing.

"Of course" the blonde sighed shaking her head. "This is nice" she said after a moment.

"It is" the Latina nodded. "Hey I don't know if it sounds weird but me and Isabelle usually go out for ice cream afterwards and you and Haley are welcome to join" she offered.

"I don't know…" the blonde trailed off. "Do ex-wives usually hang out with one another?"

"Who cares" the Latina shrugged.

"You're right" Quinn nodded. "We'll be happy too" the two sharing a soft smile.

And just like that the two ex-wives slowly became friends, and so did Brittany and Rachel after they met each other and bonded over their love of theatre. Sure at times it was weird especially when their past was inadvertently brought up, but they would quickly get over it saying that something were better left in the past.

Rachel and Quinn were even able to go back to being best friends after a couple of years of awkward conversations and intense arguments, and Brittany and Santana had a standing brunch date every Sunday.

And twenty three years later as they watched their now grown daughters Haley and Isabelle get married to each other they couldn't be more happier.

* * *

 **AN: Okay saw this prompt on gleekinkmeme yesterday and I just felt a rush of creativity and end up staying up all night typing this up. Tell me what you think!**

 **P.S. I have another gkm prompt fill coming later on tonight or tomorrow involving Faberittana**


End file.
